


[Podfic] A Terrific Soporific

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, English Accent, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Podfic, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Experiments on John, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock, a long-time sufferer of insomnia, is forced to share a bed with John at a hotel while on a case. To his astonishment, he finds that spending the night next to John helps him sleep and becomes determined to manoeuvre himself back into John's bed.





	[Podfic] A Terrific Soporific

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antietamfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antietamfalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Terrific Soporific](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900516) by [antietamfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antietamfalls/pseuds/antietamfalls). 



> Oooo, I love me a good sleep-deprived Sherlock. Bed sharing a-plenty. 
> 
> Music: Sleepy Joe by Paul Mottram
> 
> A week and a day of singles for you!

 


End file.
